battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous (Revenge of the Sith)
The 2005 General Grievous was the monster cyborg General of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was trained under Count Dooku and soon killed various Jedi for no known reason. He was genoicidal across the galaxy and became the greatest villains. Personality 2005 was nothing like the 2008 General Grievous. He was villainous, vicious, and cruel. He had no compassion what so ever and murdered billions and built up an evil reputation across the galaxy which made him feared across the galaxy. Trained under Count Dooku, the 2003/2005 fights with excellence and kills anything in his way for his master. Alongside other warriors, the 2005 Grievous's goal is to kill every single Jedi for enslaving him on Kalee which makes him still wrong whereas the 2008 didn't go after every single Jedi. History Before becoming a cyborg, Grievous was named Qymaen jai Sheelal and was a fearless Kaleesh warrior, beloved by his people for his heroic efforts in the Huk War. When the Kaleesh called for help from the invading Huks,the Jedi aided them but the Huks lied to the Jedi and told them that the Kaleesh started the war and the Jedi helped the Huks instead of the heroic Kaleesh. Sheelal and his people fought against the Jedi/Huk onslaught and was later enslaved by the Jedi and Huk on Chancellor Valorrum's orders. Sheelal and his best friend (and possibly girlfriend), Ronderu Iij Kummar, fought alongside each other but after a battle, Kummar was separated from Sheelal and killed by Huks. .]] After more fierce fighting with the Huk, Kalee was in debt and InterGalactic Banking Clan member San Hill asked Grievous to help him with secret service in return for Kalee being free from debt. Grievous didn't question the Muun and accepted - but the Muun couldn't be trusted. San Hill instead harassed Kalee with Munificent-class ships and when Grievous came back, he was furious and quit the IGBC to save his people. San Hill was furious and secretly sabotaged his ship with Count Dooku and Geonosian Poggle the Lesser. They betrayed him yet again, replacing the parts of his brain responsible for mercy and compassion with circuitry. Grievous was placed as commander of a massive droid army, even though he dislikes droids. and Grievous dislikes droids, and thought of it as a huge insult when he was called a "droid" because of his robotic exoskeleton, becoming furious. He frequently loses his patience with the droids under his command, and has been known to destroy them in fits of rage. He later had customized melee droids made for him. With the new guards being built for the new Confederacy, Grievous borrowed Sifo-Dyas's lightsaber and trained with Dooku and trained the MagnaGuards to fight in Kaleesh fighting skills. After that, he was soon ready for battle and on top of that, Dooku lied to Grievous, saying that the Jedi destroyed his ship, to make him hate the Jedi even more. The Jedi enslaved the Kaleesh with the Huks and Grievous tried to explain the Huks were lying but the Jedi didn't care. Also, the Jedi slaughtered 2003 General Grievous's people and one of the Masters of the Jedi was named "The Executioner of Kalee." When the Jedi arrived on Geonosis, secretly not knowing that they were illegally invading the planet, Grievous stayed behind to protect Poggle the Lesser’s lieutenant. A female Jedi, arrived and attacked Grievous first thinking he was a droid. Grievous didn’t want to fight her, as she repeatedly tried to kill him. His personal MagnaGuards deflected her attacks and then Grievous realized, his droids would be killed if he didn’t fight. So, he fought and in self-defense Grievous killed the female Jedi. After feeling no remorse he then realized the Jedi didn’t even care about what they had let happen. Grievous then took the lightsaber of her and starting collecting them so he could fight against the Jedi. Slaughter of billions The 2005 Grievous lead various assaults on Jedi and killed various people. Gallery 2005 Grievous leads the assault.jpg|The 2005 Grievous the assault against the Jedi. 1000px-Grievous on Invisible Hand.jpg Grievous 2005.png 2005 2.jpg 2005 comic 2.jpg 2005 fight.jpg 2005 comic.jpg 2005 Grievous is evil.jpg 2005 Grievous-Conquest on Duro 2.gif Grievous head (1st).jpg Grievous face E3.jpg 2005 Grievous remastered.jpg|The evil 2005 Grievous. 2005 Grievous.jpg|2005 Grievous. Pre-Grievous 2.jpg Pre-Grievous.jpg 2005 Grievous killin Jedi.jpg Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Legend Pages Category:Canon Pages Category:Tragic Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Battle Droid Generals